


A Lesson In Seduction

by lola381pce



Series: Chemical Cocktail [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assets & Handlers, First Kiss, First Time, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, SHIELD Husbands, Seduction, Seductive Kissing, Sex, Strike Team Delta, Wall Sex, ear kissing, kissing against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: Apparently, Phil Coulson has a mouth and tongue that do things to Clint, wonderful things, amazing things, things that should have their own S.H.I.E.L.D. classified rating. Clint finds he's pretty damn fine with that.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: Chemical Cocktail [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635874
Comments: 23
Kudos: 135





	A Lesson In Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Seductive kiss / Kiss on the ear / Kiss against a wall. 
> 
> A slight (ahem) change of pace from the first story in the 'Chemical Cocktail' series, this one earns its Explicit rating from the start.

Phil turns his face towards him, his nose brushing Clint's cheek. 

"Sure this is what you want?" he breathes against Clint's ear, nuzzling gently, seductively against the shell. 

Clint swallows thickly and nods, barely suppressing the shiver attempting to roll down his spine.

The tip of Phil's tongue slowly traces a path around the curves and whorls of his ear to the velvety lobe below. He gives it a teasing nudge with his nose then a sweet, lingering kiss before trapping it between his front teeth drawing it into the warmth of his mouth nipping and sucking it with just the right amount of pressure to make Clint squirm against the wall. 

Clint's groan is strangled, desperate and this time the shiver triumphs, his body shuddering as it ripples down each vertebra unashamed of its victory. His cock, already half-hard when they'd entered the apartment, had long since filled out and now strained rigid and full against the sultry air of the bedroom. 

"Keep that up," he pants, "m gonna come."

Phil doesn't reply. Nor does he stop. Instead, while he toys with the soft, round flesh in his mouth, he slides his hands from where they rest on Clint's naked chest, gliding them lightly over every ridge of muscle feeling them quiver beneath his touch. He captures Clint's hands in his and raises them above their heads. Holding them loosely against the wall, he threads their fingers together, draping his body over Clint's, shrouding him like a warm blanket. Chest to chest, thigh to thigh, cock to cock.

Phil slowly rolls his hips rubbing their lengths together and at the whimper which escapes Clint's mouth, bites down on Clint's earlobe just shy of being too painful. He's rewarded with a whine of pleasure and the vibration of Clint's trembling body against his skin. With a smile he releases the lobe from his teeth, giving it a final tender kiss to acknowledge its freedom. 

"Do you want me to stop?" he purrs against Clint's mouth punctuating the question with another lazy roll of his hips. Clint keens, shaking his head to say no, too far gone for even such a simple word to form on his lips. 

He thrusts up matching Phil’s movements and Phil smiles, pressing his mouth to Clint’s in yet another soft, leisurely kiss. Clint’s lost count of how many but his lips part inviting him in, an offer Phil cannot, _will_ not refuse. His tongue flicks inside to explore already charted territory, the tip brushing gently against Clint’s for seconds or perhaps hours before he pulls away to kiss him slow and easy. 

Clint moans and kisses him back, squeezing Phil’s fingers between his own encouraging him to continue. He's completely lost in Phil’s delicious seduction. 

It's well-known within SHIELD Coulson gets the job done quickly, efficiently and with an economy of movement that borders on mystical. 

Phil, however, does not. 

Not with this. 

He's taking Clint apart as though he were made of fine china or perhaps a bomb with a hair-trigger; slowly, carefully and methodically until Clint almost sobs with need. The first beads of sweat appeared on his body almost an hour ago when Phil brought him home and proceeded to seduce him with tender kisses and soft murmurs. Now his skin glows and his hair is damp with it. 

Heart pounding, Clint's chest rises and falls unevenly against Phil’s, his breath coming in short, ragged gasps as Phil’s tongue continues to caress his lips and skin, and even though it's done with care and tenderness, he still whimpers when Phil unravels their fingers. 

“Shh,” Phil whispers. “I've got you.”

He places both of Clint's in one of his, the other dropping between them to wrap around their cocks. The instant Phil’s hand is on him, Clint arches his body off the wall. The curve of his spine looks almost painful but Phil knows better.

“I've got you,” he repeats softly, stroking and twisting, gathering strings of leaking pre-come to ease his hand along their shafts in long, perfect glides. 

Phil leans in again to lick along the seam of Clint’s lips and without hesitation, Clint opens up to him, welcoming him inside. Phil's tongue grazes along the side of Clint’s, shallow and light at first, gradually building into something deeper and more demanding. They give and take with abandon, each becoming the other’s strength and weakness, their breathing turning laboured and desperate as Phil’s hand speeds up and his mouth devours Clint's. 

Aware of his approaching orgasm, Clint bucks into Phil’s fist, gasping into his mouth. Close to the edge himself, Phil keeps up the steady pace, and Clint’s cock, impossibly hard already, suddenly stiffens and pulses, shooting ropes of hot come over his stomach. His mouth open in a silent scream, Clint's head falls back against the wall with a dull thump. His fingers tighten in Phil's grip, body convulsing with aftershocks from his orgasm, leaving him floating on a glorious high. 

Another few savage strokes and Phil is there alongside him, climaxing with a long, drawn-out groan, the cords of his neck straining with the intensity of his orgasm as come paints his chest and stomach. A fine sheen of sweat coats his body but here and there stray drips tumble from his forehead following the contours of his face or roll down his back gathering in the hollow at the base of his spine.

The air is thick with the scent of sex and sweat, and the sounds of their heavy breathing echos around the room. Exhausted, their bodies tremble as they draw in deep, shuddering gasps of breath yet somehow they still manage to keep upright, more by virtue of the wall of the bedroom than any remaining strength in their limbs. 

Phil gently rests his forehead against Clint's and smiles, sated and happy. Clint can't see it but he knows it's there for he wears a similar expression himself. Apparently, Phil Coulson has a mouth and tongue that do things to him, wonderful things, amazing things, things that should have their own S.H.I.E.L.D. classified rating and Clint finds he's pretty damn fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> So a huge thank you all for your encouragement to kick off a series of stories based on kissing prompts. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the first.


End file.
